It's not about Genetics
by kimochy
Summary: Naleigh hasn't stepped foot in La Push in over ten years, Until one day she sums up the courage and decides to reach closure on her haunted past, what she didn't expect was a lone wolf comforting her through her toughest times. Leah/OC Rated M to be safe
1. Natalie

A/N:_ I don't own Twilight or any of its characters mentioned. Only Naleigh. _

The way 'Naleigh' is pronounced (or how I seem to pronounce it) is Ney-lee. Like Hailey but with an N. Say it however you think is best.

Chapter One. "Natalie" Year 2001.

* * *

><p>I didn't like the feel of today. Deep inside I knew something was about to happen, me being only eight years old, I ignored it and belted out the chorus to N'sync's Bye Bye Bye's song, all three of us were having too much fun courtesy of Pepsi and Dr. Pepper, eating junk food and laughing till we coughed and our eyes watered. I turned to see my mother and father's hand entwined next to the car shift stick. My mother's marriage ring gleaming with the little sunlight there was. <p>

We all sat in the back seat of my dad's truck heading to Seattle and somehow ended up in La Push Washington. Instead of arguing, we were happy to see the beach we came across after a day's worth on the road, we were kids, we did not know about boundaries and the native rules that pertained to such a place called First Beach. 

Natalie and Nina both played by the shallow end of the shore, both looking for the prettiest shell. While I was still recovering from a motor scooter accident from a month ago, it had left me with a fractured leg and numerous amounts of scars on my thigh along with ugly scrapes and bluish purple bruises. I was unable to join them for the fear on my leg getting infected by the sea water but I was content on seeing their smiling faces. 

"Look! Nana! I found a blue one it's so pretty!" Nina bounded up to me her long dark brown hair shining in the hot sun. I grinned at her. Nana was their short way of saying Naleigh. I examined all the shells in her small hand as she grinned widely at me. "yeah! It is! Show Nat!" I saw Natalie wave over to me and Nina showing her the most favorited baby blue shell in her hand. I sat on the soft grey sand, alternating my stare to the blue sky and both of my friends. 

Nina was the loud one, always having to voice her mind, she was stubborn as hell, but sweet.. when she wanted to be. Nat was a kind soul laced with a vicious temper sometimes. She was wild and carefree, but always looked through the worst and found the best in oneself. A bit of a spoiled princess growing up but I loved her all the same. 

Nina had found a string of seaweed and was dangling it by a stick close to Nat's face when she squealed in fear and ran off laughing. 

Natalie always seemed to know what I was thinking, at first I thought it was weird that she would finish my sentences, sometimes we would even speak at the same time but then we slowly got over it and got used to it. 

Got used to each other. 

After what seemed like hours, our faces red from staying in the sun so long, all three of us laid in the sand having heart to heart conversations on what eight year olds talk normally talked about. "hey Nana, would you ever get married?" asked Nina. I wrinkled my nose. "Marriage is for old people." I told her and laughed. Natalie looked serious. "But they're happy.." I looked at her and shook my head. "Were happy too, we can't we get married?" I murmured. "because we are girls silly duhh!" Nina said and giggled as she went to pick up some more shells leaving Nat and I alone. Together. She took my hand in hers, "it's okay, we'll get married. Just you and me" she said quietly. Nat's blue eyes stared into my own. I smiled at her. 

"I'm gonna grab a Capri-sun, ask Nina if she wants one." I called out to Nat, I wanted something to drink badly, the sun combined with its heat had made me parched. The sun hit Natalie's honey brown hair just right. She looked very pretty in her lilac colored sundress. She merely smiled at me and nodded once more, I turned to grab three Capri suns out of the cooler, taking my time picking out the others favorites. When I turned I saw only Nina on the shallow end but Nat was nowhere in sight, I hobbled up and down the sandy shore, the cold wind biting my cheeks, my eyes searching for Nat. After leaving deep tracks on the sand where I must of walked over and over again, Nat was no where to be seen, I felt a pang in my chest and chills down my spine. A sense of dread. 

"Nina! Where's Nat?" I called out. She shrugged her shoulders at me, looking around, calling out Nat's name. 

Hours had gone by, I begun crying and screaming where somewhere in between I had a panic attack. I wanted Natalie, I wanted her with me! How could she just disappear? 

My parents including Nina and I searched for hours and yet nothing as the moon appeared, lighting the darken beach with it's soft glow. I walked up to the water, with tears running down my face, waist deep in the salty water staring at the moon, pleading. At that moment, I didn't care about my injury. When I felt my fingers tangle in what seemed like the softest seaweed I had ever felt. I looked down slowly and screamed. 

Natalie's lifeless blue eyes and torn dress was before me, her small body bobbing up and down with the motion of the water. I didn't pay attention to the two puncture marks on her neck or hearing the animals in the woods, filled with low growls and sadness in their eyes as they watched us from the shadows. 

All I could feel, even to this day, was Natalie's hair wrapping itself tightly around my hand, _as if she never wanted to let me go._

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is un-beta'd I apologize for any mistakes you may have seen.<br>_


	2. First Beach

_A/N Twilight and the affiliates are not mine, only Naleigh._

* * *

><p>Present day. NPOV.<p>

The winding roads that lead to First Beach were overstuffed with trees on the side of the main road. I looked to the side, not being able to see past a few feet into the trees when my eyes flitted back to the road again. The trees were huge, very green and healthy, the air crisper than I remembered. 

Her face in the water. I awoke screaming.. at times crying Natalie's name, my body covered in sweat as I shook in fear from the nightmare again. I rolled over and hugged my pillow. Her hollow blue eyes have haunted me ever since. Nina and I were no longer close friends, through the years we distanced ourselves from each other when I had to move from California to Oregon. We still talked of course but it wasn't the same. We had our own lives and problems to deal with. 

Today I had gathered up the courage to come here again. My fingers shook on the steering wheel, my knuckles turning a creamy white. Green eyes flashed on the rear view mirror as my shallow breathes came out in white icy looking puffs in front of my face. There wasn't a car in sight, so I drove at a normal pace if not a bit slower, I wasn't in a hurry to get there at all, I wasn't in a hurry _to be there _at all. 

Today was the 11th year since Nat's death. I had called Nina beforehand to let her know I visiting again, she sounded a bit dismissive yet sad at the same time, she claimed she couldn't meet me here because of financial reasons, yet I've seen her twitter timeline filled with "cute ass dress I bought or omg, such a great party last night!" And so I guess people have different ways of coping.. 

I missed her. I missed Nat and I missed my childhood, after the incident I kept to myself, hardly talking at all unless spoken too. Throughout the years it had made quiet and reserved, your typical shy girl. I had friends, but not many, the ones I went to concerts with, the ones I met when I moved or had study dates with but I had never told them what happened that day. Nobody but my parents knew. 

I heaved out a shaky sigh, my eyes searching for the sun who was no where to be seen, it was a cloudy day, light sprinkling peppered my windshield, with the bitter cold wind biting at my cheeks and fingers, I stopped the car on the side of the road and breathe deeply. I shook all over. 

I was finally here. 

My eyes roamed the grayish sand, the same whitish grey I remembered and the murky blue water up in the horizon and the green trees all around. I vaguely noticed a group of people sitting by the fire, watching. I was too lost into my own thoughts. How much I missed her. 

How much I loved her. 

I pulled out a yellow rose and crouched slowly seeing that my leg was still giving me a bit of trouble after all these years, it had stopping me from going on my high school track team, cheer-leading, any sport that involved running, dancing, much less walking. My vision blurred I set it in the water as I let the waves lick it up, carry it out and away. 

"Natalie" I whispered, My fingers dug themselves into the sand, as I cried softly. "I'm so sorry love." The guilt and regret I felt was overwhelming. Memories sprang up like weeds, pretty soon I could control myself and cried and cried. After what seemed like an eternity, still crouching I made no movement to wipe my tears away as I heard soft footsteps coming from beside me. I remained in my position and kept my head low. 

"Hey" came a voice. It was surprisingly female's. Gentle sounding. Soothing. In my numbed state, I said nothing, did nothing to acknowledge that voice. "are you alright?" she said again slowly, almost tentatively. Like she didn't want me to break out in tears. It hurt too much, the pain I felt intensified now with the thought that she could of been with me, be here with me. My hand shook badly as I pushed my hair back and nodded a no. Sobs threaten to shake me again, I bit my hand in the efforts to control myself. I heard shuffling, heard her sigh. The sound of her voice was right next to me now. She must of sat down beside me. She remained quiet. Oh god, how pathetic I must of looked, having a breakdown in front of a stranger. "don't hold it back" she said softly after a while. "you'll feel better if you let it all out" 

I trembled with the need to cry and now her words rang true. I cried like my heart was breaking as tears fell into the wet sand once again in a never ending stream of sadness I never felt before, shaking me to the core. 

The mysterious stranger stayed with me, I was making a fool out of myself, but I needed this, a part of me was okay with the company she provided in such a dreary situation. I inwardly thanked her. 

After I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I began taking long slow breaths. "thank you" I finally said after a while, my voice sounded gruff and raw. I looked up to see her, my silent companion, and was met with the kindest brown eyes I've ever seen. Concern was written all over her face then at once replaced with shock as she took a very long slow breath as she studied me, in that moment I felt safe, I felt good. I felt _something_. I just didn't know what it was. But it made my heartbeat rapidly and the blood rush in my veins. 

"Damn." she muttered quietly. Did she look pissed.. confused? I saw her ran a hand through her hair, it was dark brown and wavy. I looked away. I must of looked like total crap. I frowned before running the sleeve of my hoodie across my eyes and cheeks. "I'm sorry" she said softly, her face turned to me, staring. I saw her huff a breath and stand up beside me all grace and balance. I remained sitting on the sand, hugging my knees. "Come, a lil distraction and heat would do you some good right now, you're shivering pretty bad." she took my wrist and hauled me up easily. Damn, she was strong. I stood shocked, I usually never let people touch me, the warmth felt nice and it distracted me, sending tingles up my arm and back down again, like a million ants crawling inside my skin. I rubbed at it. It felt.. Strange. 

I sat next to a guy who introduced himself as Jared and his girlfriend Kim. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm fine" I looked down, swallowing the sadness in order to appear normal, the movement brought my hair to my face like a curtain as I stared at my hands folded on my lap, I pushed against my knuckles in a habit of nervousness. Leah, I found out her name was, introduced me to Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul and his girlfriend Rachel alongside Jared and Kim, who I already talked to. They all had the same russet colored skin and dark hair, I knew they were Natives by the telltale sign of their tattoo on their shoulder I've seen as a child. 

A man in a wheelchair followed by a woman around the same age, came by a moment later, as the man stopped by the fire and took a long good at each of them, stopping when he got to me. "Ah, I see we have a newcomer, welcome" he said softly. I shuffled, I didn't like being the center of attention. "thank you." I murmured quietly and turned to Leah. She must of read the question in my eyes because a "you'll see" was all she said. 

The man known as Billy who was part of the elder council began to tell the story of "The Cold Ones" I listened intently, legends that were told by elders were hard to come across, as a little girl I always wanted to experience something like this, since I found out through my mother that my grandmother was Native, so I paid attention and formed questions in my head to ask Leah later. I looked around, Jacob caught my stare and smiled kindly. I looked down again. Pale faces? Cold ones that drink blood? Does he mean.. like vampires? They were cold, or assumed to be and they also drank human blood.. 

I turned to Leah and saw her staring at me intently almost as if in a trance. I felt heat bloom over my cheeks as I looked down at my fumbling hands again when I felt cold roll over my whole body and stiffen when I remembered the way Natalie looked at me that day. Like I was the only person in the world that could put a smile on her face. I frowned Will it get easier? Will I need more than just closure? "Did you enjoy your time with us?" I heard Billy ask someone, my eyes snapped to his, he was looking directly at me. 

"Ah, yes I did. Thank you." I said quietly. He nodded apprehensively. "well, enjoy the rest of your night, don't stay out too late." the guys in the circle murmured their goodbyes. The woman beside him smiled kindly at me again before saying goodbye to the rest. A few other people, also Native seemed to come out of the woodwork, behind trees and the other side of the beach mostly males, and some with females beside them, arm around their shoulders protectively. I noticed the couples looked happy. Some sitting on the sands doing what couples do, kiss, hug, cuddling, but always smiling. 

I sighed. I felt so out of place. An outsider among love sick Natives. It made my stomach churn. 

I stood up looking for Leah when I didn't see her I decided to just go to my car and turn on the heater for a bit, when I felt a hand encase my arm almost to the point of pain, I turned suddenly and who I saw was not Leah, or any of the people I met before. "Hello there" said the guy, he was tall about Leah's height with a stare that put me on edge, I couldn't see his face but I felt it, his lean body blocked the flame. 

"What are you doing here all alone hmm?" I stiffened. " Do you want some company? Yeah? I got some right here" he thrusted his hips lightly as he laughed and pulled me closer. I mentally gagged. "u -um no thanks, I'm not interested." I tried to pull my arm away yet he would let go. I begun to panic, tremors amplifying by the second. Breathing slowly like my therapist told me too in order to calm myself. 

He breath harshly in my ear. "c'mon baby, don't be that way" I shut my eyes tightly, two.. three.. four. 

I'm here for five seconds and I'm already causing problems. Instead of being scared, I willed myself to get angry. I wasn't about to be pushed around.. 

"Let go of me." I stated sharply. He leered again, a nasty chuckle breaking free. " feisty" He murmured, coming closer. I did the only thing that came to mind, I swung my arm back to gain momentum as I clocked him the nose. And heard a sickening crack. Before I heard another crack followed by a yell and insults thrown all around. I hadn't realized I'd fallen, the pain of broken knuckles must of dulled the pain I felt with the impact to the ground. In the next moment I heard Leah's voice and blurry figures stand in front of me. Speaking low, while all around me were growls and threats. "You fucking asshole she said she wasn't interested! " What Leah said next was too low for me to hear but I saw the guy's eyes go wide as he mumbled a quick apology and scrambled to his feet. 

I was able to make out Leah's body crouching in front of me examining my hand. "shit.. c'mon, let's get you to the hospital." she said harshly as she picked me up gently by my waist and drove me to the La Push's Reservation Clinic. 

"Leah, it's cool" I said quietly for the third time in the darkness of the car. I could handle it, I had worst happen to me. The pain was just a dull throbbing in my hand now but every little movement made me wince. She looked over at me, running her thumb over my bruised knuckles gently. "no, you need to get that treated and I'm taking you." she said shortly, as her body quaked with shivers, she looked like she was going to break the steering wheel in half. 

I hissed. Damn, I think one of my fingers is broken. She gave me one hard look. I sighed. "what is he made of?" I murmured quietly. I heard her mutter as she turned to the clinic's parking lot. I got out and walked over to the clinic's entrance when I stopped suddenly, Leah bumping into me. "How am I going to pay for this?" I motioned to the clinic and turned to look at her in her light tan tank top and blue shorts, with full lips and dark brown eyes paired with a strong jaw. She was classically beautiful.. and super tall at my five feet nothing to her 5'11 she was almost a foot taller than me, I had to crane my neck up to see her eyes. "it's okay, I got friends that work here, they could help me out." she said confidently as she brushed past me before sending me a small smile. My heart skipped a beat. I rubbed at my chest, _what the hell_.. 

_What's with this woman making me feel all sorts of things to me.._

I huffed a breath and tried to steady my breathing as I followed suit behind her. 

"We could always sedate so you wont feel pain." said Tracy, one of Leah's high school friends. I glared. Her light brown eyes were wide as she saw my reaction. "you are not going near me with that needle." I said quickly in the most menacing way I could so that she knew I was being serious. As I pointed to that contraption in her hand, on the tip of it welding a needle about four inches long. I heard Leah snigger on the chair closest to the window. I glared at her too. 

"What?" I grumbled. She looked over at me from her chair "hmm, nothing." she said. Her voice was smooth and low, like she was whispering sweet nothings after a rough round of sex. I didn't know a voice could be so sexy, somehow it made me shiver. I hardly remembered anyone having a voice like that. 

In the efforts to ignore her, now was not the time. "just do it, no knock out sauce.. please" I held out my trembling hand, doctors weren't the kind of people I wanted to hang out with very long, not with my past experiences. 

"okay your choice" said Tracy. "3. 2. 1." she counted backwards and proceeded to set my middle finger straight. I cried out in pain as a few tears slipped out and some whimpering. The strangest thing happened next, I saw Tracy wrapping my hand but I couldn't feel it. My bones felt strangely heavy when I noticed my knees buckling beneath me, it was blurry and I wondered why the floor felt so warm when I saw Tracy had an empty syringe beside her and Leah was looking down at me. Was she holding me up? I couldn't feel her anywhere. I felt angry at Tracy, not a Leah. 

"You'll feel better, trust me." Leah spoke softly. "no" I murmured quietly. "Put me down, I can walk." I slurred. Leah laughed. It was a nice laugh. "you can barely stand by yourself." I huffed and struggled against her, but it didn't seem to last very long. 

I distracted by the distorted variation of voices I kept hearing as I fought to stay awake, I could tell by the upside down view I was having of the nurses in the hospital, that I was in her arms. I noticed she carried me like nothing, as if I was feather light. "the world is falling.." I murmured absently and laughed slowly. She stopped and adjusted my head so I was staring at the ceiling. At her. 

"Sleep tight" she spoke softly as she made her way out to my car before my world faded to black. 

Damn them, back stabbing doctors..

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow will be Leah's take on how she feels about her imprintee, Naleigh seems to be a bit oblivious to everything and a bit in denial. I can assure you this isn't gonna be easy for Leah or Naleigh. Sorry for any mistakes you may have seen, This Chapter and possibly all my chapters will be un-beta'd, but I'll do my best. -K.<strong>


	3. Awakening

_Sorry, this took so long guys, the switching of colleges is keeping me busy, I'll try to post a bit sooner, or at least keep a steady schedule. As always, Stephanie owns twilight, I own Naleigh._

* * *

><p>Leah awoke mid afternoon with hollering and yelling coming from outside. Growling low in her throat she kicked her long lean legs over the bed and stood donning on a pair of shorts and sandals, as she made her way across the house. She was pissed. They should of known she had patrolled last night, she was tired.<p>

She threw open the door to see Quill and Jacob along with her little brother hanging off Sam's back.

"What the fuck?" She said. Growling low, irritated.

All four boys turned to see an angry Leah. Seth hopped off and ran to her. "Hey did we wake you? Sorry sis." he said sincerely.

She grumbled low meeting Sam's eyes head on. "Go fuck off somewhere else." Jesus. Morning Leah was not a happy Leah. Never was.

They grumbled, walking off. "sorry geez, we'll go now. Go back to sleep" said Jake. Leah huffed a sigh and walked back to the house.

She walked up to her room and laid in bed again, sprawling out face down, not sleeping. Frustrated she punched the pillow, spilling its feathery intestines everywhere. She wasn't going to go back to sleep. She knew it. She pushed herself off and showered quickly before making her way down stairs again and making breakfast. She piled on eggs and sausage with a couple of pancakes and jelly. She realized she was hungering for something to eat, and frowned at herself. It was the wolf, that made her eat so much and gain very little, or maybe she should stop patrolling, running for miles in wolf form all night burned everything off..

She always thought her body was boyish, no curves, all muscle. She would at the girls on the street, the curvy ones and look away with envy.

She contemplated on what to do today when her mom walked into the kitchen, "oh Leah, you're up early, I was about to make breakfast" she said as she carried in bags full of groceries. She stopped eating and helped her mom carry in the ones that were left from the car outside and settled down once again. "I heard Billy's gonna have a get together again at the beach if you wanted to go." Leah shrugged. "sure, I have nothing to do anyway." she murmured. She was ahead of her class at an online school, Pennsylvania University, it left her with too much free time. After she finished Leah's mom making her trademark fish fry, she quickly settled in her routine of washing dishes and helping her mom turn over the fish as she prepared the side dish.

By the time, three rolled around Leah had arrived at First Beach along with Jared and Kim who both talked about how long Kim was to stay at her current job if the boss was a mean bitch. Leah took a seat a log away from them and stared at the water. "hey" said Jared. Leah turned slowly and put her hand on her chin. "hey," she smiled at Kim. "I heard Jacob and the boys woke you up." said Kim laughing at her. Leah rolled her eyes. "Jerks." she muttered while Jared laughed. "you hardly do patrol though, they must've forgotten" he said as he wrapped the sweater tighter around Kim. " I don't think so." she replied with distaste, especially Sam. He'd known. Or Seth for that matter. God, she really needed to get over him, it's been what two years? Three. She didn't even know. I suppose some may call it progress..

Sam along with Quill, Embry, Jake and Seth came by a while later, then Paul and finally Rachel. Who smelled like Paul, A reminder about one's sex life was constant by the way their mates smelled. Thus why they were late, Rachel sported a big shit eating grin on her face.

They all talked about their lives at the moment that or their future goals as I turned to talk to Kim and Rachel. "so, do you think it's gonna happen? Anything at all?" asked Kim. I let go of the thought about imprinting a long time ago. I shrugged. As the fresh fire reached its way up to the cloudy sky. "Nothing, not a sign, feeling.. Nothing." I said as I wiped my hands after polishing off a s'more. "I'm giving it time." I murmured as I made myself another one.

The clouds begun to darken over the horizon, as a chill swept over the beach most humans would call 'really cold' but to us shifters it wasn't a problem. Kim and Rachel shivered on the spot.

Rachel tugged on Paul's jacket that she wore bringing it closer, as the glowing fire reached up to a even higher peak.

When was Billy gonna get here?

Leah turned to see Seth jabbing at Jacob, Jake merely smiled and head locked him. Seth punched him playfully on the ribs as he struggled to get out, when I heard a car door slam and soft footsteps on the light sand, the sky turned everything dark blue, yet I could see very clearly. The smell of burning marshmallow reached my nose as I looked over and saw my burnt mellow all charred and black, I set it on the chocolate covered graham anyway and set another graham on top before looking over, nearly doing a double take. My heart thudded in my chest.

It was a female, and she was crying as she laid what seemed to be a yellow rose in the water. My eyes roamed over her body covered in a thin grey curve hugging sweater and jeans. Her long brown hair fell in not to tight curls almost to her waist. I heard her whisper a name, and apologizing? I looked over at the pack who seem to be as interested as I was. Should _I_ go to her or let her be?

She seemed to be grieving, filled with so much sadness as I heard her cry softly. I wanted to comfort her. Wrap my arms around her and tell everything is going to be okay. I wanted to wipe her tears away.. I wanted to.. I wanted. Her. No. What? I couldn't. What am I thinking?

I didn't notice I was fidgeting till Rachel tapped me on the shoulder, and I swear I jumped a mile high. "Leah? You're all tense" she rubbed my shoulders. "I'm fine" I mumbled and went back to staring. I suddenly knew what I wanted. I wanted to know her. I wanted to see her face. Smell her scent.

After about half an hour, I stood, not caring about the looks people gave me as I walked up to her. The closer I got I could see her small frame, and her scent.. A mixture of cinnamon.. and slow simmered peaches. I stood there dazed, my mouth watering and my hand clenching, they were itching to touch her. Hold her.

"Hey" I said softly. I didn't want to scare her. No, then she'd run away. She didn't seem to acknowledge me at all but I knew she heard me, her head moved a millimeter to the left and her breathing hitched slightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked again. Maybe she didn't understand English.. I hoped to god she knew French or ASL.

Her head shook a no. I caught a view of her small hand pushing back her long mane of thick hair. Good. English was good.

After a moment, I sat beside her, maybe she needed a friend of sorts, like a shoulder to cry or something.. I turned to look at her profile and saw her vibrating, was she holding back her tears for my sake? I didn't like to cry in front of people either, it made me feel weak, is that what she felt?

"don't hold it back." I murmured. She stopped abruptly. "you'll feel better.. If you let it out." She started shaking violently as she let these heart wrenching sobs. Oh god, what could of caused this? She was obviously in so much emotional pain. Least I hope it was emotional pain, I didn't smell any blood on her.

It was quiet for a long time except the sound of her crying, I didn't touch her, didn't speak, just let her drain like water in a tub, it would eventually come to an end. And it did.

"thank you." These were the first words I heard her speak directly to me, scratchy from crying. Her throat raw. My head snapped up to her face, while in slow motion I saw her head my way, green into brown. Her green eyes were dulled, muted with pain. Her full mouth etched into a frown and her cheeks wet. She looked like hell to most but to me.. she looked like heaven on earth.

"I'm Naleigh" she said quietly.

At that moment I was aware of the most important thing in my entire life. Ever. My body vibrated in recognition of what just happened as I stared into her eyes from that brief moment.

She was my imprint.

Her. This girl, is destined to be mine.

Her.

A girl.

"Leah. " I muttered. huffing out a breath, after a moment, whispering "Damn" Running a hand through my hair. I didn't want to think about imprinting and its very rule, it's very idea of how no, _why _it works.

_Was there something faulty in my wiring? _I looked down from where I stood abruptly.

No. Even without Imprinting, I wouldn't still felt something for her. I couldn't know why or how. I just.. felt it. I realized I was so tuned to her every movement like it was my own, it was a foreign feeling, like having a stranger live with you in your own home, invading. My stomach churned, I felt the momentary sting of shifting, like my wolf wanted out, to greet her.. Claim her. Dominate. Make her mine.

Until that asshole Andre from a different tribe grabbed her arm she let out a whimper of pain, it made me anxious, I had the impulse of walking over there and rip his throat out, that only confirmed my suspicions even further. I had definitely imprinted, and he was hurting her. "let me go" she stated calmly, I could smell the adrenaline pumping in her blood, The guy was nearly twice her size and yet she was speaking to him without a care in the world, it brought me a sense of pride. I glared daggers at the guy, until he lewdly pumped his hips, I growled low in my throat, all the guys turned to look hearing the warning loud and clear. But Andre was so preoccupied he didn't flinch or acknowledge it in any way.

So I clocked him in the face, hearing the crack of bone.

"that's what you get for messing with what's mine" all of the people present heard what I just said with their keen sense of hearing even the pack looked at one another with shock on their faces. I picked her up gently and brought her to the car. I would explain everything later. Right now all I wanted was for her to get that injury treated. She protested quite a bit before she finally gave in, letting me drive her to the clinic.

Despite the bonfire issue the setting of her fingers didn't go well with me either, it made me uneasy to see her in pain, after Tracy bandaged her hand and set it in a simple cast that wrapped around her fragile wrist, I carried her sleeping form back to the car, buckled her in, and took a moment to appreciate her. I wondered what her morals were, her favorite things, did she read? What kind of movies she watched, I wanted to know her.. What she thought of me. Did she feel the pull? Like I do? She definitely attracted to me, I smelt her arousal back at the clinic, but it could have been something I said.. the way I said it..

Mom was still at Jacob's house, when I pulled up to the driveway, I couldn't sense Seth around as I made my way to the back door and pushed it open, all while carrying her upstairs to my room where I began to change her in a soft tank top and cotton shorts. She was beautiful, lightly tanned skin against brown hair and those green eyes..

As I got to her jeans I unbuckled them and tugged them down to her ankles, gasping as I saw very old scars peppering her left thigh, stretching from the top of her leg where it met hip, branching out a bit past her knee. They looked old, probably done when she was a kid. But from what? Did she have some sort of accident? I traced the longest one, feeling the raised ridge of it all the way the down to where it ended. I wondered if anyone else had seen these scars. My hand tighten a bit around her slim ankle as a lick of flame made its way to my belly. I growled at the thought.

I laid in bed next her, remaining close to her but not touching, my body vibrated still as I forced my mind and brain to shut off its motors and let me sleep. I did sometime during the night, yet I felt myself wakening at the every move and sound she made. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Anger

Sorry for the long delay in Posting Chapter 3, I decided to post Chapter 4 super early for you guys. Why not? & I know, I don't normally ask for reviews or any of that, but it would certainly make me feel better. :3 Tell me what you guys think, Do you like it? Have any questions? Let me know! As always, Meyer owns Twilight, I own Naleigh and her demons. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fingers trailed along the curves of my waist and back up again.. so warm. I sighed as I brought my thigh over hitching at the waist bringing us closer, connected. "Naleigh" the voice whispered. I hummed in question and buried my face into their warmth even more. I wanted more, I wanted to bask in it and never feel cold again.<p>

"Naleigh" whispered the voice softly once again. I didn't answer when I felt a hand push away my long hair out of my face gently, it lingered for a second before trailing down my arm and stopping at my wrist.. light as air, that definitely felt real. I moaned quietly in satisfaction, I reveled in the heat of the mysterious person's hand as my eyes fluttered open and came in close contact to someone's mouth. Someone's pink full mouth. I looked upwards and stared into deep brown eyes. Leah. Leah was here. I was pressed up against her. In her bed. Together. Leah's bed. My mind went into overdrive as she cleared her throat and I immediately panicked. Jumping out of bed before my leg gave out on me and I hit the floor and an "uufff" I stood up slowly this time, testing it out before I heard a "you okay?" I blushed ten shades of red. "Jesus, Leah I'm sorry." I said in a mumble as I shook out my leg, then I heard laughter coming from the other side of the room. "hey! This is not funny." I glared at her, then I remembered the comment she made at the clinic and I blushed once again.

"God, relax, its not like you were doing anything wrong" she said. I heaved a huge sigh, and stared at the wall away from her, my cheeks going hot again.

I noticed the cold morning air seep through the room that I finally donned on me what I was wearing. "Leah, what the hell is this?" I looked down at the grey shorts and a long loose white tank top. Leah's clothes. I blushed. "I changed you, figured you'd be more comfortable with that then jeans." She yawned and settled to her side. "As much as I want to see you in short shorts, it's too early" she muttered. After I while I gave in and joined her, feeling a little bit of her warmth filter through the bundle of sheets separating us. I closed my eyes but I didn't sleep.

~. Later that day.

I had showered and gotten dressed before making my way across my hotel's living room. I woken a few hours ago in Leah's house before wanting to get something to eat. I made myself a breakfast with cereal, a bit of granola and fruit when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it open. "hello?" I answered. I heard a clearing of throat before a voice answered "hello darlin' how was.. um" came a momentary pause, I sighed into the phone. It was my mom checking up on me. Dammit, I forgot to call her last night.

"I'm okay mom, I went.. over there and yeah, but I'm.. alright." I pushed around the soggy cereal in the plate. I knew I didn't have to explain. "oh honey" she breathe. "That's good.. you finally reached closure" she said quietly. I nodded when I realized she couldn't see me so I answered with a faint "yeah."

After a while she asked "When are you coming back?" a little bit more relieved. I got up and walked over to the window staring out at the cloudy sky and the thick forest below. "I really don't know mom, probably another two days? I have enough money here and it's peaceful." I added the last part sincerely. She hummed. "your dad misses you, we do miss you, we just wanted to see if you're okay, you didn't call in last night" I huffed a sigh. I was busy in the hospital, but I couldn't tell her that. "I was out. I went to go buy groceries." I lied, hoping she'll believe it. "oh! Good, don't be out so late dear. Well, I'll call you later, check in once in while okay? I love you." she said. "Love you too momma, bye." And I hung up.

As I walked the streets of La Push, I noticed a man in wheelchair on the other side of the street, I was about to call out to him when the bag that was draped on his lap fell over and he bent from the waist to pick it up, when he smiled over at another man with a plaid shirt and dirty jeans, they seemed to be happy with whatever they were doing, till the other pale man pulled down a bucket from the back of the old looking orange truck of what looked like huge fish. Ah, so they went fishing. .

I turned and continued walking towards the little souvenir shop I had my eye on before I saw Billy. I figured I'd mail something nice for my parents since I was staying an extra two days then originally planned.

I walked in, unsure if I should stay here seeing as there wasn't a cashier in sight. But I thought I'd look around for a bit. I was admiring the small mold of clay of an Indian male and the female woman being carried in his arms as they looked lovingly at each other.

"hello" said a voice from behind. I spun quickly bringing a hand to my chest. It was Tracy, the nurse from last night. I shuffled not meeting her eyes. She made me uneasy even more then when I asked her not to sedate me and she did . "um, hello, this is nice" I tried not to narrow my eyes at her and pointed to the mold behind me instead. "yeah, my dad made it." she said as she eyed me up and down, not even trying to hide it, it sent a wave of alert over me. "hmm" she almost purred. "I wonder why Leah was all protective of you last night." I stared at her blankly. "Protective?" I asked. Tracy merely laughed at me. "You didn't see the way she was eyeing you." she stated casually. I nodded slowly.

She walked up to me standing very close, "tell me, did she have you yet?" she asked quietly.

"have me? Um ..no." I said shakily. She was beginning to freak me out. Have me? Have me how?

"hmmm. I guess it's my chance" she replied huskily.

In one quick move she took me by the arm and pulled me closer, yanking my head to side by pulling my hair, lunging at my neck, leaving what I thought were to become painful red marks, she had me pinned then tried to kiss me. I cried out in pain as her lips came in contact with my own, bruising hard, she bit my lip when I tried to fend her off, I grabbed the closest thing to me and hit her over the head, shattering it into a million pieces, it didn't seem to affect her, when I thought I could of killed her with a blow like that. Instead, she stopped at once and slowly turned her head upwards to stare at me, but I didn't see her usual honey colored eyes, they were a much darker shade, to the point of black.

She growled low in the throat, the sound I never thought would come out of a human female as I gasped and pushed her off with unknown strength, running out the door in a frenzy to escape her. I crossed the street, not looking, I collided with the front of the truck I saw before I came in, it threw me forward with the momentum, the truck's front bumper pushed at my hip making me stumble, one hand steadying myself before I made full body contact with the ground, I looked up and noticed Billy staring not at my face, but at my neck, where I felt a trickle of warm blood running down my shoulder. Billy motioned me to get in as he opened the door to his side of the truck in the middle of the street, I climbed in quickly and shut the door.

"What happened?" he asked at once dabbing at my neck with a handkerchief. I was shaking so bad I was sure he could feel it too. I put my finger up, signaling a needed a moment as I buckled myself in and put my knees up to my chest, my brown hair falling in front of my face like a curtain, successfully blocking two pairs of curious stares. I breathe in and out slowly. I looked up as Billy filled the other guy in on who I was. "She's one of Leah's friends" He motioned to the driver. "He's Charlie, Bella's father, you've heard of Bella right?" he asked. I slowly nodded a yes. "I've heard Jake talk about her but I haven't seen her." I said quietly. He offered me his hand. I offered my own shaking one. "I'm also Chief here so if you need me, here's my card" he handed me his card which I pocketed. Charlie Swan. I nodded in thanks. "you know, Bella suppose to be here in two days.. you could make friends with her .." he trailed off. I looked up and nodded slowly. He gave out a small smile at my response. "Are you going to school?" he asked once again. "no" I said quietly. "I got here yesterday." I murmured and looked at Billy who looked at me kindly. "so what happened?" asked Billy.

"I- I went into that souvenir shop across the street, and a girl I met last night, she um.." I gave out a shaky sigh. I was very bad at lying. Charlie looked over at me. "She did what?." he said in his gruff voice. I looked over at him then down at my lap again, wringing my fingers together. How do I explain these bite marks? "She umm.. has an angry cat." I remembered when I was little, I was bitten and scratched by Nat's cat, Snowball. "hmm" he said thoughtfully, not thinking twice about it."She shouldnt keep a hostile cat in a public area." I sighed, he bought it. "Where are you staying at?" he asked. I pointed to the hotel not a kilometer away. I was extremely glad he didn't press, Billy on the other hand, was too calm, too quiet. I felt wary.

"you might want to wipe that off" motioned Billy to my shirt. I wiped up the blood the best I could. "um thanks Ch- Charlie.. Billy. Sorry about that" I murmured before I hopped off and spotted Leah walking across the street towards me, she waved at me and Billy. "Hey, I thought we'd go to the mov- " she stopped and stared at the now burning marks on my neck. The shaken state I was in. She walked closer and begun to tremble again. She seemed to be taking deep long breaths, her eyes narrowed at me. "Who did that to you?" she asked through clenched teeth. I stared at her taken a back. I looked over my shoulder at Chief swan and Billy but they were long gone now. "umm, I- I was going to the souvenir shop a- and I met Tracy…" my voice faltered. I didn't want to start a fight between the two, they were clearly friends. "Tracy did this to you?" her body shook harder, it worried me. I debated whether to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, instead I opt on trying to meet her eyes.

No one got so worked up about me like she did. It was.. oddly comforting.

"Hey" I said softly. Her eyes flickered to mine as she took long slow breaths. She turned away from me and walked towards the hotel, leaving me to follow behind her.

"Leah?" I asked, trying to catch up, but with her long legs, it made me do a quick jog.

I walked in with her, as she stopped to let me guide her instead. As we reached the elevator she still had that hard look on her face, but as her gaze caught my worried ones, it begun to soften.

We walked quietly to my hotel as I fumbled with my keys and unlocked it. She stepped in behind me and closed the door. "where's your first aid kit?" she said without emotion. I motioned to my left and saw her walk past me and into the bathroom. I begun to take off my soft blue plaid shirt, leaving my white tank top underneath and my jeans, I tied my hair in a knot on top of my head and bent down to unlace my chucks. When I heard movement coming the hallway suddenly stop. I set my shoes in the corner of the and turned to look at Leah. "umm, you don't have too." I murmured. She stared at me with this look in her eyes that made me sway a bit, she stepped forward looking down at the kit then at my neck, and begun pulling out things like peroxide and gauze.

Her hot fingers tread lightly over my collarbone, flesh breaking out in little bumps where she touched. Her fingers were always warm, her body was always warm, it brought me back to this morning's happenings and I brought my head down. I secretly missed that. "Tracy, she.. " Leah spoke quietly, breaking the silence . "she's always been the jealous type, I know that now, we've been friends before" she tilted my head a bit to the side, it was sore. " I left her to study at a Uni, and after that.. She changed, only becoming my friend to become closer to me, she has been after what I have, what I want.. she's done it before, now that I realize it.." she said softly, my eyes fluttered closed as she ran the warm pads of her fingers over my cheek, behind my ear and stopping abruptly. "hmm" I murmured. "it sounds like she infatuated."

" all done" she whispered but did not reply to my question and cleaned off the table instead. After she came back from the bathroom I wondered if she wanted to watch a movie beforehand?

"Leah? umm did you want to watch a movie before coming here, I could of sworn you said something about that.." I waited for her to answer as I fumbled with the hem of my shirt.

"yeah, but I don't really feel like going out right now.." she trailed off leaning against the sink of the kitchen, she looked big compared to this tiny room.

I whacked my brain for something to do when she spoke up. "We could watch a movie here.."

My eyes widen, she wanted to watch a movie here? Alone. With me.. Nobody else.

I flustered over the thought when I gave no response and just found myself walking into the living room and bent slowly to fix the computer screen on a slate of wood that was on the floor, I watched almost all my movies on the internet, only going out to the theaters for midnight showings. She stepped by me and noticed I cleared out the couch on one side and rose a brow at my inflatable bed against the wall. "why don't you sleep in the other room?" she asked and took a seat on my bed. Testing it before deeming it safe. "I don't like sleeping in hotel beds, you never know what goes on in one, I mean all they do is change the sheets." I made a face and she laughed softly, agreeing with me.

After that was done, I took the liberty of lowering all the blinds and pulling the curtains closed to reduce glare. Then I took a seat next to her, wrapping her and myself in blankets as the computer speakers played out the beginning credits of Blood and Chocolate.

"Really?" she looked over at me a small smile on her lips, looking comfy with her shoulder grazing hair, she looked lovely to me. "What? I like this movie.." I said quietly. "I can change it you know.." I shuffled. "nahh, its fine." she propped one of my pillows against the wall and laid back. I turned my head to the screen to see the dog that was eating scraps from a plastic bag, turn to growl as Vivian stared at it with a hard stare.

"Why cant.. Vivian and that dog get along. I mean aren't dogs supposed to be descendants from wolves? He should be rolling over asking for a belly rub." I mumbled. Leah snorted. "She was trying to get him to submit, and he would have it, that's why the dog growled. It felt threatened." she spoke.

I nodded in understanding when I felt a hand on top of my head, travel all the way down and began playing with the ends of my hair. She brought it up towards my shoulder and grazed it lightly. I jumped and shivered. "Leah, stop that tickles." I laughed quietly. She dropped it and pulled me closer, my head leaning on her shoulder, I settled in more closely and got comfortable against her. Her warmth. "sorry, I couldn't resist, your hair is soft." she murmured as I smiled at her.

About half way through the movie, I felt her gaze on me, I felt like swiss cheese, her gaze burning me over and over like the craters on the moon, I looked over at her, on the TV screen Aiden was brought to the shifter council to be practically killed as Gabriel slit his wrist for the pack to smell. They all surged forward like snakes with a hungry look in their eyes. My eyes flickered back to the small screen, I winced.

Leah brought her hand up and pushed back my hair, I looked over at her curiously, her eyes examined my face down to my lips. I felt a wave of heat go through me, making me feel all hot, like a burner was lit from the inside.

She inhaled into my hair, groaning softly and buried her face in the crook of my neck, pulling me up, bringing me closer, my legs between her thighs as I laid both my palms against the wall behind her, God help me I needed the support, the way she was looking at me almost turned me into a puddle of goo. I looked at her in question as she breathe deeply and looked up at me, her eyes black against the televisions glare.

I was trembling on the spot as she pulled me up again and instructed me wrap to my legs around her hips, propping up my butt on her thighs. "Naleigh" she whispered. I ran a hand over the smooth skin of her shoulder to her elbow. She rubbed at my bottom lip with her thumb, she closed the space between us and gave me long and hot kiss, her mouth fusing with mine, as her tongue darted out to give my bottom lip a slow lick. My breath hitched and I moaned into her as fingers trailed from my waist up to the side of my ribs, a ghost touch, it made me shiver.

_Natalie._

Her face appeared before me like a vision, as I froze in place and stared wide eyed at Leah. Pushing her away softly I stood up and walked over to the window trying to compose myself the best I could. Seeing her face in such an intimate moment with another brought tears to my eyes, I wiped at them quickly. I heard rustling coming from the other side of the room, Leah had stood and was making her way towards the door. I walked behind her trying to keep up before she walked out of here.

"Leah, wait." she didn't stop her hand turned the latch of the door and pulled it open. "Leah, please, I'm sorry. I just.. I." I said stammering, my voice cracking. She turned to look at me, sighing and running her fingers through her hair. I looked down at the floor in shame. She turned at once and walked towards me, my chin in her hands, regret etched on her face.

She tucked some of my hair behind my ear looking forlorn, "no, I'm sorry Naleigh, I shouldn't have pushed myself on you." she said quietly. I looked up at her chocolate brown eyes. "take all the time you need." she stated. I nodded, looking down and resting my forehead between her chest lightly and pulling her close, I wanted to feel her warmth again. I wanted to let her know that I didn't mind, I wanted to let her know I would enjoy it if it happened again. I needed more control of myself. I looked up to her face and down again shuffling. "thank you" I murmured after a while. Not being able to say what I wanted, so I held on for as long as I can.

" I do have to go though." she nudged the top of my head with her chin. I nodded. not noticing I was falling asleep on her. Her eyes were back to the same hard look as before. I wondered where she was going, was she going to confront Tracy? I was momentary distracted as I felt arms haul me up into the air. I gave out a little yelp. "hey!" she laughed quietly as she set me on my bed, "you weren't moving, I thought you'd fallen asleep with your eyes open" she said seriously, I smiled. "I'll text you later okay, sleep, you've been through a lot today." I nodded. "you spoil me too much." I stifled another yawn and curled up under the covers. It wasn't as warm as her though. "It's fine." she said she turned and walked away.

I sat up abruptly throwing the covers everywhere, my hair falling loose from it bun as it fell like a waterfall over my shoulders and back. I ran to her as she reached the door and opened it, she looked behind her as I approached "wha-" she didn't have a chance to ask her question, I threw my arms around her neck and leaned up despite my short stature, pressing myself against her hard, colliding, her arms wound around my waist as I brought her lips to my own, and kissed her softly.


	5. Black and Blue

"Leeeaahhh.. I- I cant wear this." I squeaked as I tried on a LBD that had a plunging neckline and rather tight from the waist down. It ended right a few inches above my knees. It was nice, but it wasn't my kind of style.

"Can I come in?" asked Leah from the other side of the fitting room. I flexed my legging covered leg this way and that before opening the door. Leah stood for a moment almost inhaling the air, being really quiet before walking in and shutting the door softly. Suddenly, this room felt way to small, I admit I was feeling a bit claustrophobic. Leah hasn't said a word yet, so I ample up a big breath and let it out slowly, meeting her eyes.

I gasped. She had this look on her face, her eyes were roamed everywhere before stopping on my face. She jaw moved from side to side like she did when she was frustrated, or thoughtful. But her hands were in constant movement, clenching and unclenching at her sides.

I looked down and shuffled some more.

"umm, I know, t- this looks a bit too.. Much, I mean we are only going to dinner..." I said in whisper, fumbling with one of the openings on the dress, which was the deepest part on the slit that went between my breasts a little past my sternum. I tugged it closer. Leah put her hand on the side of my ribs, her thumb grazed the exposed part of my body, I tensed.

"Maybe you should change into something more.." she cleared her throat. I nodded, and brought down the zipper on the side of my dress and shrugged out of it until I was only in my leggings and black bra. I hung up the dress back in it's usual hanger, when I noticed Leah was still in the room. I inadvertently flashed her. Oops. I quickly shrugged on my long striped tank and tugged my sandals back on. Before grabbing the dress and opening the door.

"Ready?" I mumbled. She stood beside me, not saying a thing, as I hung the dress back in its proper place.

A sliver of blue caught my eye amidst all the black and white. I pulled it out to examine it, and was met with the softest fabric and beautiful lace detail all around. I knew, I wanted this dress, without checking the price, I pretty much skipped to the fitting rooms again, shrugged out my clothes and donned it on. Racertop style with a rather short skirt, down to my thighs. But with the pair of leggings I had on, it looked amazing. I smiled at my reflection. I wondered briefly if Leah would like it, then if I should wear my hair up or down. I quickly shrugged out of it, and went to pay at the register, when I noticed Leah was no where to be found.

With my dress tucked into my own tote, I didn't want to risk her seeing it, I figured it'd be a surprise. I bit my lip as I looked around to search for her, I stopped instead and tugged off the cap to a nearby perfume and took a whiff from it. Oh my gosh, it smelled incredible. It was men's cologne, I always loved the smell, well some smells of colognes but this one was smelled so good.. I nearly groaned out loud when I felt a hand on the middle of my back. I jumped ten feet in the air. Leah's laugh was heard behind me.

"you scared the bejeezus out of me." I put a hand to my racing heart.

"Sorry, you looked like you zoned out." she ran a hand from the top of my shoulder to my elbow, eyeing the cologne in my hand.

"does it smell good?" she asked pointing to it.

"hm, it's men's cologne but it smells really good." I held it up to her nose as she sniffed.

She wrinkled her nose a bit. "it's alright." she took it from me and put the cap back on, setting it back on the glass plate.

I checked the time on my cell phone. 5:49. The dinner was at 8pm at a swanky restaurant in Portland, it would take us a good half hour commute. Good thing, I had taken a shower before coming here, my hair fell in a thick rope of hair down the middle of my back. I sighed and motioned to Leah I was heading to Sephora. Their bright lights assaulted me as I made my way around their store, rubbing my fingers on the soft brushes and eyeing their color palettes. When Leah joined me a little while later, she'd been awfully quiet. I nudged her side lightly to get her attention.

"Hmm?" I switched my tote from the right side to my left. "you've been quiet, is something the matter?" I said softly as we got to her black bmw. It was surprisely clean, despite the dusty roads.

"no, I'm fine, I just.. It's nothing." she ended. As she drove me back to my hotel I thought about the phone conversation I had with my mother this morning. She said I had sounded like I was happy, I wasn't so 'down and dead'.

Natalie hasn't made frequent visits either.

I kissed Leah on the cheek, before making my way to the hotel lobby and checking myself in.

LPOV

I ran a hand through my hair before turning on the radio, I had to admit my heart raced a little more than usual right now, my mind flickering back to the fitting room where Naleigh had that black dress on, her scent had intensified in that small room. Peaches. She was fumbling with the cut down the front of the dress, putting it closer together between her fingertips.. And the way she bit her lip right then and there. Oh, how I wanted to ravish her.

I squeezed into a pair of black liquid leggings and a form fitting black dress with slits along the rib line. Charlie has invited us to dinner to a fancy restaurant in welcome his daughter Bella into her permanent residency here in Forks. He cared a lot to be able to do this. Whereas I couldn't care less about that stupid clumsy girl. I briefly wondered what Naleigh was doing as I slipped on a pair of pumps on my feet. At the store, I saw her pick out a dress but walked away before I could get a look at it. I figured she didn't want me know by the cautious glances she was doing as she walked out, where I saw her fawn over a cologne she was smelling, she obviously liked it by the deep whiffs she was practically inhaling from it.

I pulled out the same cologne from the brand store Naleigh had practically drooled over, spritz it a couple of times and donned on a sleek black leather jacket. Before I got into my bmw and drove to her hotel.

I went back to the part in my mind where I had taken her home from the bonfire on the first night, she looked so peaceful, like a child. It made me think about all that she's been through. As I pulled into the parking lot and got out, I shoot her a quick text to confirm if she's ready, I started my descent to her room, earning glances from the men. I dismissed them and got into the elevator, when I received the text from her, I smiled. The cologne did smell good, even for my wolf senses. It wasn't overpowering, but subtle, the effect was still there, as I viewed the another woman beside me, her nostrils flared as soon as I walked in. Unaware she subconsciously started to lean towards me. Soon enough the doors opened to Naleigh floor and I walked out. The woman in the elevator took a step back and fumbled with the buttons to the lift, I smiled a bit. Arriving at her door and knocked a couple of times, with my wolf senses I heard rustling and what seemed to be heels clicking on the linoleum. Heels? I swallowed audibly. Naleigh in heels. Oh fuck.. I heard the knob turn in its place before the door was pulled open, and standing there beneath the doorjamb was heaven.

She had on a bit of light make up, with dark blue and black colours that made her green eyes pop. She had on a bit of this pink berry stain that accentuated the color of her lips. I wanted to kiss her, badly,but I withheld that thought as I finished taking her in. My eyes roamed up to her hair, which was up into an intricate bun exposing skin of her beautiful tanned shoulders, my eyes traveled lower to her dress, it was gorgeous, a navy blue that hit right at her thighs, she wore the same pair of leggings she had on earlier and ankle boots.

I wanted to tear away those leggings with my fingers, I wanted her barefoot, in nothing but that short ass dress on, her hair down and splayed across my pillows as she moaned, but I was content with her at the moment, she shyly looked at me up and down too,taking me in. I took off my glasses as I heard her give out a soft gasp, she always did that when I looked at her this particular way, like she was surprised she could elicit such an emotion. But it was more than that with her, during these past few days I learned a great deal about her. My imprint. She was someone I would fight teeth and nails for, even if that meant making her stay, but first I needed her to get past her fears.

"Are you ready?" I asked. My voice spilled out a bit more sex laced than I intended to. Couldn't help it, her eyes widen for a fraction of a second before she cleared her throat and nodded. She walked in her room and grabbed her jacket before shutting and locking the door, as she walked down to the elevator and walked in, luckily it was empty, she turned to face me, as she inhaled and gave me this suspicious look. I rose an eyebrow at her. She merely grinned and stepped closer, inhaling.

"where'd you get that cologne from I wonder." she whispered softly as she wringed her hands together and her mouth twisted up into a small smile.

"I saw that you liked it a lot, so I bought it." she cocked her head to the side and smiled again, but it was a slow almost teasing smile and her eyes had a sort of mischievous glint. Hoooly crap.. That look was sexy.

"thank you, It was a nice gesture." she said softly. I smiled back as the doors opened and I slipped on my shades again as we walked out, I laced my fingers through hers and found her giving me a little squeeze back. I looked down as she looked away, her cheeks were red. Was she not comfortable with public displays of affection? I started to pull back my hand only to have her grip my hand tighter. I automatically relaxed.

"Have you seen Bella?" She asked, as I opened the door and let her get adjusted in the car, I went to the drivers side and hopped in. The clock on the dash read 6:45.

"yeah, a couple of times. She used to come here every summer. ." I watched her nod and turn the stereo on popping in a CD. "I found this CD when I went shopping the other day, it's called The Weeknd, have you heard of them?" she asked again. She wringed her hands together again. She was nervous?

Soft music played out throughout the car "once or twice, Kim, you remember Kim right? Jared's im- girlfriend, she plays this kind of music."

"oh yeah, I remember her." she said quietly, she looked out the window, I could sense something was troubling her but I figured she was nervous about tonight. I took her hand in mine, she turned to look at our entwined hands between us, and up to me, then she did the most unexpected thing, she brought our entwined hands up to her face and kissed my knuckles.

~000~

She kept glancing at her cell phone during the meal, she'd converse with Bella, and the two seem to reach a 'silent agreement of friendship' how two people could become friends without talking was beyond me, but they seemed to be doing well. Those would could attend the dinner where welcomed, which was mostly everyone here, given it was a all you can eat buffet, they'd given me approving glances of Naleigh, which I ignored. I took her hand in mine from under the table as she squeezed back as she slightly relaxed. I felt on edge about Bella though, and Jake acting like a love sick puppy with a new toy.

NPOV.

I walked the beautiful Chinese restaurant and saw Charlie seated between a much older women, and to his right, who I assumed was his daughter. Isabella. She was pretty, with long dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. She was taller then me, and lean. I waved hello to Charlie as turned to look at all the men and their girlfriends with smiles on their faces. My eyes widen, as I looked down and murmured hello to everyone. They all said their hellos and how are ya's. Leah grabbed me gently by the arm, and prompted me to go grab our food. I sighed. " thank you." I whispered. She grinned. "your pulse did beat a little faster back there, thought I pulled you away before you ended up with a panic attack." she murmured. How anyone could stand there and read pulses, had good observation skills. She most likely had seen the panic etched on my face.

Talking to Bella was normal for me, she took in my awkwardness and in turn, fumbled with her own words, it provided a great deal of distraction, away from my social anxiety as she told me about her family. "yeah, my family's pretty dysfunctional.. I know." she whispered towards me. I picked up a napkin and dabbed the sides of my face.

"mine is too." I said quietly. Her mom -as she described her to me- was a bit liberal, and Bella was a nice girl for her to be able to get out of her hair and let her mother live her life with Phil. She smiled at me. "you're not from around here.." she stated at once I nodded a no. "California" I popped a piece of chicken in my mouth and chewed. "Phoenix." she replied and sighed, weaving her hand into her hair. "you'll miss it soon enough." I spoke quietly stealing a glance at Leah. I smiled. "I already do, all these.. Trees." she laughed. "Are you going to school here or what?" she asked. I looked at her, then at her bouncing leg. "Oh, I don't live here in Forks, I'm visiting.. Um someone." I added quietly. Leah turned to me, I gave her a small smile, and squeezed her hand, I felt her stare even though she wore her shades. Charlie asked if I was to be staying in here in Forks. I nodded a yes. "for a little while more, most definitely.. school for me doesn't start in a couple of months." Leah tensed and I regretted not telling her sooner. When I thought she might pull away, she pulled me closer, nuzzling the back of my neck. I laughed softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I whispered into her ear. "tis' okay." she murmured when I heard a clearing of throat. I looked up to see Bella shocked eyes, and ignored all the rest, heat filling my face.

Soon enough, dessert came and went. We all got along really well, all the girls decided at some point that we were to have a girl's day out soon. Just to mingle and get to know one another I bit better. I saw Leah's scowl from the corner of my eye, dinner was over at around midnight, I said goodbye to Bill his son Jacob who seemed to have liked Bella a lot, and his friends, I finally said goodbye to Charlie, all the boys and Bella, she handed me her house number so that would hang soon enough too. I walked back to Leah's BMW, leaned on the door and heaved out a huge sigh.

"you look tired." I murmured as Leah walked over and opened the door for me. "yeah, it's been a long day." she murmured back, yawning. She stood there staring at me for a moment, before I averted her gaze, I looked up at her again. Bringing her left hand up she cupped my cheek, her right made its way across the small of my back. "you looked beautiful tonight, and the news made me happy." she said quietly. I ran a hand down her leather clad arm, feeling heat on my cheek. I looked down to her arm, "it's about time I needed to get over my past you know? I'm tired of it haunting me." I didn't know if she heard that, I said it so quietly even though we were so close together. "If you ever want to go to first beach again, you know.. just tell me." Her thumb brushed the side of me face. I nodded. I felt so warm despite the night air, it had been a bit rainy and really cold this morning.

I thought back to the first day here, or first night, the hospital, the kiss in my hotel, the obvious attraction from each other and my own towards her, I noticed we never really said much about what we do to each other, we more or less confirmed it with prolonged hugs, heated stares and one or two kisses here and there, never anything past that. She slowly unwind herself from me and opened the door. I sat inside for a few seconds before the door opened again and Leah started the car.

I didn't want to ask but I wanted to know.. If we were something else, I didn't want her to think that I needed this because of how much I'm hurting inside.. I really do like Leah a lot, I mean, she's caring and strong, she's beautiful. If I ended not pursuing this 'relationship' that we have, I frowned at the thought, I wasn't the type to hit it and quit it, like most teens my age do, because it's 'convenient' or 'just for fun'. I would be sad if that was what Leah wanted. What if Leah didn't want anything serious with me? I shuffled in my seat and looked out into the darken forest, the bright moon outlining the road and houses.

I didn't see the glowing eyes coming from deep into the woods, but I did hear the snarl that seemed to rise from Leah's throat. I looked over at her with wide eyes as she pressed her foot further into the accelerator, her eyes searching the trees, her body tense as she palmed her phone, punching in a number without even looking at the screen, a voice was heard on the other line as she spat out, her voice quivering. "Sam, we have a fuckin problem."

* * *

><p>So sorry, my loves. I've been swamped with college work. But now that my class is almost ending, I'll definately start posting more. FYI: I have no outline to this story, I'm just kinda going along with the flow, if it seems slow, I apologize. *bows* Things will start to pick up from here on out, I know theres a bit(a bit? A LOT!) of plotholes here and there but those will be resolved as the story is being written.<p>

-Kimochy.


	6. The Unexplained

NPOV.

Sam was waiting on the porch, a quick exchange of hands and a hard kiss on the mouth, Leah sped off, leaving me confused.

"what's going on?" I asked. I felt my whole body shake with nerves.

"Nothing you should be worried about, go inside, the girls are there, they should keep you company." and with that, I watched the retreating backside of the huge male, from the corner of my eye, Rachel almost flew out to greet me.

"Oh my gosh Naleigh, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? Come on inside, Leah would kill me if anything happened to you." she spoke very fast, all while pulling me inside. I had mere seconds to respond before she started up again.

This time it was Emily who spoke.

She pushed a cup of tea into my palms. I peered down at it's contents. It looked and smelled like tea. Minty.

"it's peppermint with an added relaxant. Sorry about Rachel can be a bit-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Kim came in with a little baby in her arms. Her son?

"Hey, Naleigh, say hi to Jensen." My eyes lit up, in her arms was the cutest little baby boy I've laid my eyes on. Jensen had black fluffy mop of hair with thick dark lashes, he's cheeks were rosy, Jensen was fast asleep, I loved babies, they were so adorable to me, so precious, I couldn't wait to have one of my own.

"oh my- god he's so cute! Look at him.. Can I hold him?" I asked.

Kim laughed quietly. "of course, mama needs a break once in a while. Thanks" she said sparing a glare to the other two females who were watching.

I felt Jensen's warm body against my chest cradling him softly, I made my way across the living room and sat down, Jensen was fast asleep I didn't even think he felt the difference at all.

I took care of kids for people, at times ran a small job here and there, it bought money to save up that I would later use to make this trip. The families were good to me, I had fun painting their rooms for them (with their parents permission) and building sand castles, forts, all that fun stuff with them.

Jensen struggled slightly in his blankets, and settled down again.

"look at her." they murmured.

"She completely fell in love." said Rachel.

"Shh! don't tell Leah." said Kim.

They chuckled, leaning against the living room and their eating space in the kitchen.

"I heard that." I hissed playfully. They chuckled even more and sat down on the couches around me.

"How are things with Leah?" Emily said softly. Setting a plate of warm cookies in the center table, they smelled delicious.

"Things are great with her, were spending so much time together, she rubs off on me, its weird though.. We're together but not official?" I didn't know how to say it.

I furrowed my brow.

"don't worry about it, she'll come around, this is all new to her." Emily comfort me by padding my knee, Rachel stroked my hair, both sensing my confusion.

All of this. This little cocoon of warmness made me feel safe, surprisingly.

Oh god, the way Leah looked in the car, like she was ready to breathe fire, she was so mad.

"What happened back there?" I asked suddenly. I rubbed at Jensen's eyebrow, pulling away a stray hair.

The girls pulled back abruptly. Not meeting my eyes.

Kim spoke up after a while as she pushed a lock of curled hair out of her face. "just, people who shouldn't be here that's all. Leah must of caught a glimpse when she was taking you home." Just people? I thought.

"but were okay, we're.. safe here." said Emily quietly, she looked pretty confident in herself. I looked over to the window, I couldn't see a thing it was so dark, anything could be out there.

I looked down at Jensen, he begun to whimper. "oh, ho, someone's waking up." Kim got up, I gently deposited him in her arms.

_Two Hours Later._

"die you bitch, ha! Take that! How does it feel huh, you souless mofo's What! Why the fuck did you do that I was three feet away?" Kimbo half whispered half shouted. Jeez, Kimbo had a potty mouth, I feared for Jensen's sanity. She mumbled some more about undead freaks.

We were all sitting around playing video games, Kim and Rachel got really into it. I held on to Jenson who was fresh out of sleep and yelling at me when I pulled away a lock of my hair out of his reach. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

When the door busted open and the guys entered.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" said Jacob seriously, followed by Sam. The game paused. We all turned to see the guys stumble in, kim dropped the controller and went to hug Jared, Emily and Sam was next followed by Rachel and Paul, who kissed him lightly and wrapped her arms around him into a tight hug, Paul even grunted as he later smiled down at her.

Leah looked down at me with shock. "I would greet you, but I have a baby in my arms." I said quietly. said baby currently had a handful of my hair in his hands claiming victory. The crowd dispersed suddenly. Leaving me alone with Jensen.. And Leah.

Leah looked down at Jensen and at me, she stepped forward, kneeled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I've missed you." she said quietly as to not startle Jensen. Jensen merely peered up at me and stretched out a little fist. Leah looked down and laughed softly taking his little hand in hers. "you got her hair?" she asked him playfully. Jensen cooed happily.

She made a motion to hand him over, I pouted but did so anyway.

"you'll see him again soon don't worry." she handed him to Emily who smiled at me. "thanks for everything" I felt a hand tug at me, Leah by my side, I was being dragged into the car, a door opened, we were in the back of the car, the feel of soft leather hit my arms. Leah hovered me, as if asking permission, I nodded once. Instantly I felt the heat of her lips over mine. Oh god, I was burning everywhere for her. I missed her too. Her hands roamed, my arms, into my neck, my waist, thighs, even the back of knees. She hauled me up into a sitting position, closing the door, enveloping us in darkness, except for the little light penetrating the darkened windows, she hooked my leg over her hip, and continued to caress me, slowly, lovingly. I all but melted into her. She sighed,

All the of adrenaline, fear, the anxiety came crashing down on me. Leah stopped and rubbed her nose into my cheek. Inhaling.

"Why are you crying?" she said softly.

"I don't know" I murmured weakly. I wrapped my arms around her neck. "I don't know." I murmured again. God, I hated this.

She kissed the top of me head and pressed me to her. Wiping my tears away with a gentle hand.

"it's okay. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere." she said against my ear.

I buried my face into her neck, the tips of her hair, were getting wet with tears.

Somehow, those words made me cry harder.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry, this is sort of a fluffy filler, to let you know I haven't forgotten, I'm still here!. eeep! I forgot to add an Author's Note right before posting this, sorry for the double notice. A quick thank you to those to added me into their author's list and story alerts. 3 -K.<p> 


	7. Chapter Seven

" … you'd like to go shopping with us, but if you're not feeling up to it there is always another time." I looked over at Naleigh who turned to look at me with a little sniff. She had gotten sick after a night swimming with the pack's females. The nosy men had read my thoughts on Naleigh's behaviour when we patrolled, they told the females what was going on and decided they were going to let her have some fun, so they grabbed all of their bathing suits and jumped into the slightly hot water of Rachel and Paul's heated pool.

"uhm, I can, maybe I can catch up with you guys later?" she turned to me again. I grabbed a box of tissues and set one in her hand, she mouthed a quick thank you to me, in the meantime I heard Bella update her friends on what was going on.

"yeah of course" said Bella. "call me on Jessica's cell." and she hung up. I let out a huge sigh, as she put the phone back on the receiver.

I rubbed my thumb over her wrist, I noticed she never wore bracelets or rings. "baby, if you don't feel up to it, why force yourself?" A part of me wanted to keep her with me another part of me wanted her to break out of this routine and visit her friends. My selfishness wouldn't be fair to her.

I broke contact and wandered into the bathroom, pulling out allergy pills from her medicine cabinet, it would as least help with the stuffy nose and headache she was having.

She eyed the box in my hand, a crease in her forehead. "didn't you want me to stay a moment ago?" I poured a cup full of lukewarm water and handed it to her. "yes, but I can see it in your eyes how much you want to go.. so." I offered her the pills and water. She took neither and looked up at me instead.

"What about you?" she asked. It brought a smile to my face. "I have somewhere to be, you can call me when you're ready to go home and I'll pick you up." I moved a piece of hair that was obscuring her eye, dull green stared back. All of the sudden I felt guilty.

_What am I doing? She's not well. I cant make her go out there! She's sick for fucks sake, she should be inside sleeping, watching movies, recovering._

I felt a hand on my arm squeezing slightly.

"Leah, you're panicking again.." Her gaze went back and forth assessing me. She was right.

"You know maybe you -" I started.

"Yeah, I'll go, I didn't get a chance to-"

" should stay here."

" and meet Bella's fri- what?"

She looked confused.

"stay here? I thought you said you wanted me to go."

I sighed. "I do want you to go, not right now, you're sick, you should be sleeping.."

She took the pills and cup from me, quick as a flash and downing everything in one go.

"see? I'm fine, and besides I don't have a fever or anything serious it's just a stuffy nose. I'll be fine."

I raked a hand into my slightly medium length hair. I was starting to get longer then what I was used to. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly. The tone of my voice flicked something inside her. She deposited the cup on the table, and walked towards me wrapping her arms around my torso. "Yeah Leah, I'll be fine, if anything happens I'll call you or if I get a little bit dizzy okay?" I nodded against the warmth of her neck and the smell of her hair. "Okay good." and with that she concluded our conversation. The smell of her and the subtle chill all humans have against us, was doing things to me. The wolf inside me howled. I lifted the hem of her shirt to feel the softness of her skin. She began to rub my back in slow motions, pressing herself closer to me. I closed my eyes for a second, regaining my composure just a tad when I had the urge to taste her.

So I did. I bent down captured her earlobe between my teeth and sucked, going down towards her neck and collarbone. She mewled against me as she trailed fingers over my ribs and stomach. "le- leah." she half whispered. I looked up at her, and closed the space between us for a deep kiss. Her fingers moved up to my neck, as she ran her hands in my hair pulling me closer still. This got hot and heavy too fast.

I pulled away from her.

She looked shocked for some reason.

"I just kissed you.." she mumbled she had a hand to her lips.

I looked at her confused this time. " Yes, we do kiss the time.." I said slowly.

She laughed. "I know, I meant.. I just kissed you while I'm sick, so that means-"

I chuckled. "Silly, I don't get sick too often, I'll be fine."

I kissed her once on the forehead and led her to her closet.

She cared so much for me, the littlest things, seeing if I'll get sick or making sure her plans were okay with me. I wanted to give her something, that showed her how much I cared about her.

_Mine._

**NPOV**

~00000~

I waved a pair of shirts in front of me, but Leah seemed to be lost in thought, so I tip-toed quietly to the bathroom to try them on. One was a black long sleeve Henley tee and the other a blue tank top with a grey cardigan. The Henley tee seemed to wide at the top, so I added the blue tank top underneath and the grey cardigan, seeing that I was still sick, along with a pair of skinny jeans. As for my hair, I left the braid in and just twisted it into a bun, tying it in place.

I added a bit of mascara and a bit of tinted moisturizer to even out my complexion, a bit of a pinkish lip gloss and I was set. Stepping out into my bedroom, Leah was nowhere to be seen. I went to the kitchen and saw her leaned over the coffee table, again lost in thought.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked. I went over and settled in next to her.

She nodded a no, but didn't say anything. Instead she mentioned if I was ready to go. I nodded, it was bugging me inside. She usually never held back anything from me. I grabbed my bag and followed Leah out the door.

It was a half an hour drive to Port Angeles. The three girls were trying on dresses for the spring dance at their high school and they seemed really excited to go.

Leah was quiet throughout the whole drive, but I could see her look over at me. I bit my lip and reached over to clasp her wrist and rubbed slow circles like she did when I got off the phone, it seemed to calm me and I hoped that was what she was starting to feel. I hated seeing her tense. She looked down at my hand on her wrist, and her brows went up like she realized something, then she looked at me straight in the face.

I took in breath, she looked so serious, like she was searching for something, once satisfied she looked back at the road again a small smile to her lips.

"Everything okay?" I murmured.

"yup, everything's…amazing." she replied.

_Well.. okay then._

Once at Port Angeles, Leah dropped me off, not before calling Jessica that I was here, squealing was heard, I winced at Leah, before the shop doors flew open and Bella stepped out along with two of her friends and we're headed our way like a ray of light I smiled and waved.

"Oh my god." I huffed. Leah chuckled beside me. "Already overwhelmed?" Leah asked. I nodded just a little bit. I took her hand in mine, interlacing.

"okay, I have your number, I'll call you later?" I asked. Leah nodded.

"I hope so." she murmured against my lips and kissed me. I smiled and hopped out of the car. All three looked shocked. "Oh my god, you guys have to be the cutest couple ever." said a tall long haired girl. "I'm Angela by the way."

One short girl with wavy hair looked over at Leah then me. "Jessica." she said simply. Then "oh isn't she part of the rez?" she asked. I nodded. Seeing that I left the car door open I quickly closed it and mumbled sorry to Leah. She just laughed and waved at me. I walked with Bella who I said Hi to and hugged briefly. Before I stepped inside the store I looked over my shoulder to see Leah's BMW pull out if the parking space. She looked over at me and smiled. I waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>AN: hum, what do you think Leah will give her? She's serious about Naleigh isn't she? Maybe that'll help answer her question from the previous chapter on where they stand. :)<p>

Coming up next in INAG: Naleigh meets a certain sparkly vampire.

**On a serious note I'm having second thoughts about this story, you don't know how many times I've been wanting to delete the whole damn thing, truth is… I like it wayyy too much. I might just end up editing all the chapters. Cause I just can't delete it. You guys are too good to me. It wouldn't be fair. College is giving me no time whatsoever. But I feel like the storyline is somehow progressing now so it'll be easier.. Please be patient. xx**


End file.
